


Mama Chase

by zombiedragon



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedragon/pseuds/zombiedragon
Summary: Dark mistake Anti tiredness for cheating on him. Chase shows Dark that he is wrong.





	Mama Chase

**Author's Note:**

> [iamvegorott](https://iamvegorott.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr has an amazing story call Undercover Love. I had an angst idea for this world. I use some of her head cannons as well as my own.

Chase and Marvin came home carrying bags of groceries after being gone all morning. They both jump when they hear a bang and a loud growl. They both drop the bags, and both ran to the sound. Robbie just had broken down Anti's door down though there was a bookcase blocking the way into his room. Chase approaches Robbie placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

Robbie turns to Chase, eyes red from crying, "Robbie-e ca-an't ge-et Anti-i" Robbie hiccuped.

Marvin used his magic to move the bookcase and lets out a horrific gasp. In the middle of Anti's room is Anti himself, except he has hung himself. Chase lets out a heartbreaking cry, "ANTI!!"

Marvin uses his magic to undo the rope and catches him. Anti gasp for air while Marvin sits both of them down. Anti hugs Marvin tightly as he starts shaking and crying. Anti buried his face in Marvin's neck. Robbie went over to them and hugged Anti from behind. Chase kneels next to them.

"Anti," Chase says softly. "What happen?"

Anti mumbles into Marvin's neck. Chase lifted Anti's face, "Sweet-pea, I can't hear you."

Anti looks down as he says, "I did something wrong though I don't know what I did."

Chase wipes a tear away, "By who?"

"Da-rr-k," Anti hiccuped.

Chase felt anger boil within him but kept his voice calm, "What happen?"

"I was getting ready for bed when Dark comes in. He kisses me. Nothing wrong with it, however, I wasn't feeling it. I told him that, but he just huffed and left. After that, it felt weird to stay there, so I came here. In the morning, I tried to call him but got no answer. I even text him but nothing. He hates me, and I don't know why," Tears are fall again.

"Anti, sweet-pea, you've done nothing wrong," Chase says calmly.

"Then why does he hate me?"Anti cries before he moves his face into Marvin's neck.

Chase got up and is leaving the room when Marvin calls out, "Take J.J. with you." 

***

Dark hears a knock on his office door, "Come in."

Wilford opens the door but makes no move to come in, "The landlord would like to speak to you, he's in the living room."

Dark let out a huff and leaves his office with Wilford following. Dark has just turned the corner to the living room when he hears a gunshot. Then a second of silence before Dark screams in pain. His hand goes to his wounded abdomen, feeling the black liquid that's leaking out. Dark looks in the direction of the gunshot to find Chase standing there. Dark sees the empty shell hitting the floor as Chase cocks the shotgun.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?" Dark growl.

"That's for nearly killing Anti, and this is for hurting his feelings," Chase says coldly. The shotgun goes off again, and Dark screams in pain again. The black blood is pouring out of Dark's abdomen.

"Dark!" Wilford cries out.

Dark turn his head to see Wilford banging his fist on a visible wall and JJ standing in front of the wall. So he's been trick, he never thought he had to double-check his own. Dark hears a click and returns his attention to Chase. Dark's voice is filled with venom as he says, "Whatever Anti told you was a lie. He did this to himself."

"Oh, sure! Anti wanted to hang himself of his own accord," Chase says coldly. Dark felt his stomach flipping but shakes his head.

"Anti is cheating on me," Dark growl. Wilford let out a gasp.

"Oh! You didn't think that maybe he was tired," Chase huff. "Anti is the more energetic one, I'm sure there were nights that you turn him down, and he has never accused you of cheating on him." 

Dark drops to the floor from the loss of blood.

"You're so smart thinking you knew Anti like a book. Even though you two have been dating for a few months," Chase moves closer.

"If you think you can just apologize well I've got bad news for you," Chase pulls the trigger. "You'll have to go thru me first." 

Dark fells pain right below his heart.

"You're lucky that you are a demon," Chase growls. J.J. walks up to Chase, and they teleported away.

Wilford comes up to Dark, "Dam, I know you were an idiot when it comes to love, but you did a lot of damage."

"Shut up," Dark growl. Wilford teleports them to Doc's clinic. Doc's eyes go wide as he asks, "What happen?"

"Mama Chase," is all Wilford says.


End file.
